adheridos separados sasuhina o naruhina? C(Cap 1 y 2 )
by NessieUchiha18
Summary: es una historia naruhina o sasuhina? pasen y averiguenlo
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio;

Nunca pensé que una decisión pudiese afectar tanto mi vida, aunque la misma hubiese tenido repercusiones en los últimos meses, pero jamás pensé terminar en esta situación incluso de haberlo imaginado. Observe como aquel que se aprestaba a defenderme del peligro inminente que paso a paso se acercaba a nosotros, mi propia vida me importaba poco, solo quería que el lograra salvarse aunque las perspectivas de que eso sucedieran no eran muy realistas.

Con el corazón en un puño y la respiración contenida, contemple fijamente a los ojos de mi futuro verdugo, este a su vez me devolvió la mirada en sus ojos se denotaba locuras, y excesivos de acabar con nuestras vidas. Tal vez ninguno de los 3 hubiésemos llegado a este punto de no haber sido por aquella decisión.

Capitulo 1; volviendo al pasado

El sol esta ocultándose detrás de finas nubes, solo podía mirar el paisaje que la carretera me mostraba a medida que el vehículo avanzaba; los arboles, los troncos, cubiertos de musgo, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Era hermoso por supuesto, pero por más que lo intentara no podía apartar mi mente del hecho que por cada segundo que pasaba nos acercábamos mas a konoha, mejor conocida como la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Hace 14 años en aquel pueblo insignificante se luchaba una guerra interminable entre dos de los clanes más poderosos dejando a su paso incontables muertes, pobreza, miedo y por sobre todas las cosas destrucción.

Mi madre escapo conmigo de aquel infernal lugar cuando yo apenas tenía 4 años. Ahora nos exiliábamos de nuevo a konoha un acto que me aterraba.

-¿Cielo estas nerviosa? –Me dijo mama por enésima vez- konoha ya no es el mismo lugar.

Mi madre aquella valiente mujer que siendo apenas una adolescente huyo abandono aquel horrible lugar, siempre hemos sido solo nosotras jamás conocí a mi padre y mama no habla sobre su familia, a pesar de todas las dificultades que hemos enfrentado siempre ha sido cariñosa, amable y sobre todas las cosas mi mejor amiga.

-estoy bien-siempre he sido mala mentirosa pero me había prometido a mi misma no revelarle mis verdaderas emociones.

-Me alegro hinata ya verás te gustara konoha-dijo con una sonrisa – es un lugar hermoso.

-espero que tengas razón mama no comprendo como un lugar como ese pudo convertirse en un escenario donde ocurrieran tantas muertes sin sentido. Solo por el poder y el dinero-

-Hinata en toda aldea hay conflictos, es solo que en konoha se salieron de control, por suerte el nuevo hokague a hecho que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, devolviéndole a la aldea muchas cosas que por muchos años perdió. Además jamás te traería de vuelta si no estuviera segura de que fuese un lugar adecuado para ti.

-Lo sé mama, gracias te lo agradezco de verdad-

Intercambiamos algunos otros comentarios y miramos la carretera en silencio. Finalmente luego de incontables horas de viaje llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, un departamento de dos habitaciones. Llevamos las maletas a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, la que daba hacia el jardín era mi habitación, suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul, las persianas cubriendo las ventanas, todo formaba una pequeña parte de mi infancia. Me senté en la enorme cama y contemple el panorama si bien había vivido aquí, nadie me recordaría, seria la chica nueva, una curiosidad, un fenómeno.

Así me describía a mí misma, soy delgada, con el cabello largo, piel blanca y mis ojos ni hablar de ellos tiene un extraño color blanco. Desde muy niña use lentes de contacto para esconder su extraño color, y así poder pasar un poco desapercibida, tal vez la mudanza podría ser mi oportunidad de comenzar de cero, de conocer personas de mi edad, superar mi timidez y nerviosismo, y de sintonizar bien con la gente. Me aterraba la idea de que mañana seria el comienzo de mi vida en este lugar.

Aquella noche no dormí bien, siempre había tenido pesadillas, pero está en particular me había aterrado en ella había vuelto a ser una niña me encontraba en un parque soleado, a mi lado se encontraba un hermoso niño rubio, con el cabello amarillo resplandeciente, y ojos azules como dos grandes zafiros, lo reconocía; siempre eh soñado con el solo que el escenario era diferente, algo o alguien nos alejaba. Corría hasta que me ardían los pulmones, Corría hasta perderlo de vista, poco a poco la desesperación de apodero de mi y comencé a gritar.

A la mañana siguiente mama había preparado el desayuno ambas comimos en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que me miro con preocupación y pregunto;

-¿tuviste pesadillas otra vez cielo?-

Si mama pero no te preocupes creo que son producto de mi ansiedad- me las arregle para sonar lo más convincente posible- ¿a qué hora iras al restaurante? Quiero acompañarte tal vez consiga que me den un empleo.

-Hinata, no tienes porque hacerlo, puedes acompañarme pero solo para que sepas donde es el lugar, relájate, recorre el pueblo, conocelo. No quiero que busques empleo para eso estoy yo-Repuso mi madre con dulzura-

-Mama tengo casi 18 años si tengo que buscar un empleo para ayudarte lo hare- Alce un dedo cuando vi que pretendía interrumpirme- Pero tu ganas te hare caso al menos por esta vez.

-gracias – Añadió mi madre.

Luego del desayuno, nos marchamos hacia su nuevo trabajo, mama siempre había sido una excelente cocinera, cuando era pequeña me encantaba verla cocinar como probaba miles de recetas en nuestra pequeña y algo rustica cocina, esa era su pasión y se dedicaba a ella como nuestro sustento. Por suerte un viejo amigo de mama le había ofrecido un puesto en su restaurante. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia ese lugar quede fascinada, casi absorta por la belleza del pueblo. Mama tenía razón sin duda era un lugar hermoso, las calles limpias, los arboles de cerezo floreciendo, los pájaros cantando el sol de la mañana iluminando aun mas aquel bello panorama.

Que te echaste una siesta hinata?- se burlo mama.

Me sobresalte y mire a mi madre que me observaba con cara de burla.

Lo siento mama es que este lugar es realmente hermoso-

Te lo dije – contesto orgullosa de sí misma- ya llegamos este es el restaurante espero recuerdes el camino a casa!-

Tranquila mama si me pierdo te llamo al celular buena suerte- le desee-

-gracias cielo que no se te olvide llamarme-

Está bien mama adiós-

Me despedí y solté una risa algo nerviosa mientras me alejaba. Camine largo rato observando la belleza del pueblo, tenía muchas tiendas pequeñas, me detuve en varias, mirando alguno que otro objeto en venta, preguntando donde se encontraban la farmacia o el supermercado. Me encontraba tomando un refresco cuando un sitio llamo poderosamente mi atención, cruce la calle para acercarme y me sorprendí al ver un pequeño parque muy parecido al de mis sueños era imposible que hubiesen dos sitios tan idénticos ¿pero cómo podría ser? No recordaba muchas cosas de konoha, me había marchado hace tantos años, esto tal vez era una coincidencia, o eso era lo que intentaba decirme a mi misma mientras recorría aquel parque. Me senté en uno de los columpios y comencé a mecerme tratando de acallar mis propios pensamientos, cerré los ojos y me concentre, en el sol y el movimiento que realizaba el columpio, hasta que una voz tranquila y musical me devolvió a la realidad.

-hola creo que no soy el único que viene al parque tan temprano-

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me alarme al ver a la persona que se encontraba en el columpio contiguo, Aquel cabello amarillo, los mismos ojos azules, hermosa sonrisa, era el mismo niño con el que soñaba, solo que este ya no era un niño sino más bien un joven. Aterrada creyendo que me encontraba en otra de mis pesadillas, salte del columpio caí de bruces contra el caspete golpe me aturdió, el extraño aunque confundió por mi comportamiento me ayudo a levantarme.

Lo siento no pretendía asustarte- se disculpo- ¿te encuentras bien?

SI SI SI SI SI- Gra-gra-Gracias- Tartamudee.

Se rio de forma amable y encantadora, y me miro con tristeza y confusión en su rostro no puedo describir la forma en la cual su rostro me concedía cierta paz, tranquilidad ¿y sobre todo nostalgia?

No quise asustarte es solo que tenía que acercarme para comprobar si eras tú no lo puedo creer, eres tu hinata, no sabes cómo te eh extrañado.

Luego de aquellas palabras me abrazo, sin la intención de soltarme, y así lo hizo por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente se acerco a mi oreja y susurro.

Soy yo hinata, naruto no tengas miedo, ya estás en casa y conmigo otra vez.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola chicos estoy algo atrasada en la publicación de los capítulos asi que esta vez les dejare varios

Muchas gracias a; Greace Valle, Hinatacris,y Leonshinoda, por sus comentarios bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo

Evidentemente algo en mi expresión lo desaconsejo y rápidamente me soltó, aunque continuaba mirando. Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas, ¿acaso lo había imaginado todo?  
Por algunos minutos que parecieron interminables, esperé despertarme, esto sin duda tendría que ser un sueño, no era posible ¿de qué otra manera podría estar frente a frente con el mismo niño al que buscaba desesperadamente en mis sueños?  
Mi mente en definitiva me estaba jugando una cruel broma. No podía evitar mirarlo desconcertada y solo esperar despertarme.  
-Hinata- dijo con voz suave, mientras lentamente se acercaba nuevamente- NO te asustes, dé verdad lo siento, actué precipitadamente, tal vez ni siquiera me recuerdes.  
Lo volví a mirar con fijeza una parte de mi mente me decía que tal vez después de todo esto no era un sueño que todo estaba sucediendo realmente; tenía que hablar, él esperaba mi respuesta, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle. Mi mente y mi cuerpo se encontraban totalmente desconectados.  
-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- Fue todo lo que pude decirle.  
-Lo siento hinata tendría que haber imaginado esto, tal vez, no me recuerdes, tan solo estas asustada y honestamente hasta yo lo estaría si un extraño se me acercara de la manera en que yo lo hice, pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que me recordaras ¿Sabes? Jamás pude olvidarte, ni siquiera por un instante  
Se mordió el labio superior y se retorció las manos parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Lo abrace de forma instintiva, envolviendolo con mis brazos, y colocando mi cabeza contra su pecho.  
Si bien aun no estaba segura de quien era él, no podía evitar que su dolor me conmoviera.  
-Lo siento Naruto, no me asustaste es solo que me sorprendió que alguien me recordara, hace muchos años que me marche de este lugar, estás ¿seguro que no me estas confundiendo con alguien más? Discúlpame pero ¿cómo es posible que me recuerdes?  
-Hinata, aquí solíamos jugar de niños cada mañana nuestras madres nos traían a jugar, a mi padre no le gustaba que yo saliera tanto de casa pero mi madre lo ignoraba, te recuerdo porque eras una de las pocas amigas que tenia, siempre eras tan protectora conmigo, me cuidabas cuando me lastimaba jugando. Además no has cambiado mucho solo que ahora esta mucho más hermosa.  
Me sonroje, nadie salvo mi mama me había llamado hermosa, aunque me sentía halagada no podía evitar cuestionar y preguntarme porque mama nunca me había hablado de Naruto, ahora entendía que mis sueños eran recuerdos de mi niñez pero que pasaba con la pesadilla que había tenido. ¿Acaso algo de esa pesadilla tenía que ver con algún suceso traumático de mi pasado? Esa era la única explicación que tenia.  
-Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de este lugar pero a ti te recuerdo con más claridad, es solo que pensaba que se trataba de mi imaginación- No me atrevía a contarle de mis sueños-  
- Porque no nos sentamos de nuevo en los columpio y charlamos por otro rato sino te molesta.  
Caminamos de nuevo hasta los columpios y comenzamos a retomar nuestra platica, Naruto me hablaba de nuestros juegos y travesuras en el parque, poco a poco los iba recordando, pero algo en el fondo de mi mente no encajaba porque si bien poco a poco iba recordando a Naruto porque mama no me había hablado jamás de él no podía entenderlo.  
-Lo siento Hinata estoy acaparando la conversación- Se disculpo mirándome de nuevo con aquellos ojos tan llenos de ternura- Siento que te estoy aburriendo-.  
-Claro que no es solo que tú tienes mejor memoria que yo eso es todo-  
Las horas se iban volando a su lado, era increíble cómo podía recordar tantas cosas, me sentía tan a gusto en su compañía normalmente no hablaba ni sonreía tanto con otras personas, salvo con mi madre. Mi madre había olvidado por completo que tenía que llamarla estas alturas debía estar preocupada me levante del columpio y lo mire y comencé a explicarle que debía irme.  
-Entiendo- Contesto el- Pero al menos prométeme que volveremos a vernos.  
-Te lo prometo Naruto ahora enserio debo irme.  
-Espera ¿puedo darte otro abrazo antes de que te marches?  
-Claro que si Naruto-  
El procedió y mi abrazo con fuerza poco a poco me fui envolviendo en aquellos brazos tan calidos, no podía explicar lo bien que me hacía sentir sus brazos y el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca mi propio corazón latía con fuerza,  
-HINATA- grito una voz a lo lejano-Que demonios estás haciendo ven aquí ahora mismo!  
Ambos nos soltamos rápidamente y miramos buscando la procedencia de aquella voz, y me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de mi madre jamás me había gritado no entendía que le ocurría.  
-Quien es ella?-Pregunto Naruto alarmado-  
-Es mi madre no se qué le pasa mejor me voy lo lamento Naruto-  
-No te preocupes-Respondió el- Toma mi numero llámame y así hablaremos mas rato.-  
Tome aquel pequeño papel, y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba mi madre. Ella me comenzó a gritar y me sujeto fuertemente del brazo no entendía que le sucedía mama jamás había actuado de esa manera, me subió rápidamente al vehículo mientras Naruto nos miraba horrorizado.  
Mama conducía muy velozmente se denotaba que estaba molesta pero no entendía la razón, tenia muchísimas preguntas que hacerle pero preferí quedarme callada y esperar a que ella hablara. Rápidamente llegamos al departamento y me ordeno irme a mi habitación, la obedecí en silencio y cerré la puerta con llave.  
Si bien este día no había sido como me imagine muchas cosas habían pasado, cosas que me atormentaban. Tenía muchísimas preguntas que hacerle a mama pero debido a su estado de ánimo preferí esperar.  
M e coloque los audífonos y coloque mi CD favorito en mi pequeño aparato de música, dejé que la misma me relajara hasta que logre quedarme dormida.  
Pero volví a tener la misma pesadilla aunque el escenario había cambiado, una mujer gritaba desesperada, con el cadáver de una niña en sus brazos, todo era un caos en aquel pequeño parque cuando por fin pude acercarme a la niña y a su madre me sorprendí al ver que la niña era yo. Aterrada grite hasta que el reproductor cayó al suelo, lentamente me levante de la cama y mire la hora apenas eran las 8,algo tenía que hacer no podía soportarlo más tenía que hablar con mi mama.  
Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me escabullí por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala esperando encontrar a mama sola, grande fue mi sorpresa al verla hablando con un hombre, al cual reconocí como Azuma, el mismo que nos había ayudado a recuperar nuestro departamento y le había ofrecido trabajo a mi madre. Me escondí en el pasillo para escuchar un poco su conversación;  
-Tengo miedo azuma ya se vieron, los encontré abrazados, Naruto y Hinata ya se encontraron, jamás pensé que esto pasara, como es posible que se recuerden? -  
-Kurenai Naruto nunca ha dejado de pensar en Hinata te dije que algo así podía pasar-  
-Si lo sé pero no pensé que fuese tan pronto algo tenemos que hacer Azuma no quiero que Hinata esté cerca de Naruto aun no estoy preparada para decirle la verdad!  
A que se refería mama con todo eso, no podía seguir escondida escuchando aquella charla tenía que exigir una explicación y tenía que hacerlo ahora.  
-Mama como es que conoces a Naruto? Ambos me miraron sorprendidos y horrorizados.  
-Hinata que haces hay parada- pregunto mama con el Terror  
-Mama no intentes cambiar el tema quiero que me digas como es que lo conoces y más importante aun de que verdad están hablando. No me iré de aquí hasta que ambos me expliquen todo esto.


	3. Capitulo 3

Alcance a ver a mi madre se encontraba totalmente petrificada con los ojos abierto de par en par por la incredulidad, Azuma por su parte también me observaba pero había algo diferente, en sus ojos no se denotaba temor sino un profundo alivio. como si se hubiese liberado de una pesada carga.

—Mamá, dime por favor, ¿Qué me estas ocultando?—

—Hinata —. Dijo con voz entrecortada.

Me acerque lentamente y acudí a su lado mamá seguía aterrada, tenía el rostro demacrado y blanco como la misma cal, su cuerpo temblaba por efecto de la enorme conmoción.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? habla de una vez—. Grite

—Kurenai, ya basta hinata tiene razón es hora de que le cuentes toda la verdad —. Intervino Azuma, mirando a mamá fijamente.

—No—. Protesto mi madre—. Hinata hija tienes razón hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarte pero ahora no es el momento.

Su rostro se encontraba totalmente bañado en lágrimas y lentamente bajo su mirada para evitar encontrarse con la mía.

Estaba segura que detrás de aquellas impetuosas lagrimas se encontraba una verdad que la atormentaba, quería obtener respuestas, pero no lastimándola. Tenía que darle tiempo, esperar hasta que encontrara la fortaleza que tanto necesitaba para ser honesta conmigo.

— Mamá —. Dije tomando sus manos, entre las mías —. Te entiendo toma todo el tiempo que necesites pero por favor, prométeme que cuando te sientas preparada me contaras toda la verdad.

—Lo prometo hija, pero tú tienes que prometer a tu vez, no más bien jurarme que te mantendrás alejada de Naruto—. Sentencio.

La mire aterrada, si bien esta podría ser la única solución para encontrar las respuestas que tanto ansiaba conocer, la mera perspectiva de estar lejos de Naruto me parecía inconcebible.

Mi única solución fue sellar con mi madre una promesa que no podría cumplirle.

Luego de aquella acalorada discusión la noche transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, estuvimos hablando con Azuma hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Cuando el cansancio se dejo sentir en mi cuerpo me retire a mi habitación, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo dormí sin tener pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté mas desorientada que de costumbre, eche un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda, eran las nueve de la mañana me apresure a ir al cuarto de mamá solo para comprobar que ya se había marchado al trabajo. Esta podría ser una oportunidad para llamar a Naruto, tenía que verlo definitivamente estaría preocupado por los actos que presencio ayer

Pero primero, lo primero, tenía que darme un baño.

Al ingresar a la ducha deje que el agua caliente me relajara los músculos y la espalda, intente con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en los sucesos que atormentaban mi mente pero era totalmente inútil. Al final no pude retrasarlo más, cerré la llave del agua, y me envolví con la toalla, observe mi rostro en el espejo mientras me desenredaba lentamente mi largo cabello, note que aun tenia puestos mis lentes de contacto tal vez se debiera a mi pobre concepto de mi misma pero estaba convencida de que sin ellos parecería un fenómeno. Me puse rápidamente unos viejos vaqueros color negro y una camiseta rosa, busque entre mi ropa sucia el número que Naruto me había dado y comencé a marcar el mismo en mi celular. El teléfono sonó tres veces espere, sin grandes esperanzas, estaba desprevenida cuando contesto al quinto timbrazo.

— ¿Hola? —.

—Hola Naruto soy yo Hinata, lamento mucho lo que paso ayer con mi madre se asusto un poco cuando me vio con un desconocido, lamentó mucho su reacción—.

—Hola Hinata, no te preocupes, ¿Estas bien?, cuando podre verte nuevamente, puedes ir al parque de verdad deseo poder estar contigo nuevamente—.

—Claro en 20 minutos estaré allá ¿Te parece bien?—.

—Por supuesto nos veremos pronto hermosa—

Amablemente me recordó cómo llegar y luego colgó.

Si bien la perspectiva de que mi madre se enterara me aterraba, tenía que ver a Naruto estaba segura que a su lado podría ir armando el confuso rompecabezas que tenía en mis manos. Salí de la casa siguiendo las indicaciones, de Naruto hasta que luego de un corto trayecto encontré el parque, en el mismo se encontraba el, esperándome con una sonrisa en los labios, sus dientes brillantes resplandecieron contra su piel blanca.

—Hinata —. Grito y corrió hacia y me alzo por los aires.

Me sentía una niña pequeña, si bien no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de conductas o demostraciones de afecto, cuando se trataba de él no me incomodaban en absoluto.

—No puedo… respirar—.

El se sonrió y me coloco nuevamente en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? Ayer me asuste por la forma en la cual tu madre te gritaba, aunque es extraño, no la recuerdo, té recuerdo a ti con tanta claridad y a ella ¿no, es extraño?.

—Muy extraño aunque no te preocupes, sólo me sobreprotege porque soy su única.

Esto si bien era verdad, lo sentía como una mentira, no podía explicarle que mi madre había actuado de esa manera porque no quería que estuviéramos juntos.

—Lo comprendo—. Respondió y bajo la mirada.

— ¿Sucede algo Naruto?, ¿dije algo malo?—.

—No es nada Hinata, es solo que a veces extraño a mi madre, ella murió cuando era pequeño—. Respondió sin darme tiempo de preguntar.

—Lo siento muchísimo —. Murmure.

—No te preocupes, fue hace muchísimos años la verdad recuerdo de forma confusa. Mi padre habla mucho de ella aunque no es lo mismo, en todo caso no te preocupes que en todo caso ¿Quieres comer algo? Traje el desayuno para los dos—.

—Claro es muy buena idea olvide desayunar antes de venir—.

—En ese caso toma, preparé mis famosos sándwiches de queso tostado—.

Comimos en silencio durante algunos minutos, cuando terminamos nos hicimos una que otra pregunta al azar, nuestras películas favoritas, la música que nos gustaba, qué hacíamos en nuestro tiempo libre, me pregunto por mi familia aunque se sorprendió por lo poco que sabía sobre la misma.

— ¿Nunca te ha dado curiosidad el saber porque tu madre no te hable sobre su familia? —. Pregunto con un tono tan serio que me alarmo.

En ese momento fui tan sincera como pude;

—La verdad sí, pero mamá evita el tema y no puedo obligarla. —

—Coincido contigo, dale tiempo tal vez no se sienta, lista para hablar de su pasado—

—Bueno Hm… yo quería preguntarte algo—.

— ¿Si? Puedes preguntarme lo que sea—.

—Me contaste que tu madre murió, ¿Si ella no te crio entonces quien lo hizo? —. Me calle esperando que mi pregunta no lo ofendiera.

Vacilo antes de responder;

—Fue mi padre aunque él trabajaba mucho cuando era pequeño siempre se hacia el máximo tiempo para verme, es un hombre excelente, lo amo y respeto mucho no debió ser fácil manejar la muerte de su esposa, y la responsabilidad de criarme es admirable lo que hizo. Tuve mucho apoyo de mi padrino, y de los amigos de mis padres a los cuales considero mis tios. Tambien estaba sakura, ella fue mi apoyo por muchos años—.

—Definitivamente tuviste mucho apoyo, Naruto—. Coincidí con una sonrisa.

Lance una mirada rápida a mi reloj eran las 11 y media, tenia exactamente treinta minutos para irme antes que mamá regresara.

— ¿Tienes que irte verdad?— Pregunto con gesto triste—.

—Si lo siento, tengo que preparar el almuerzo para mi mamá, tienes mi numero si quieres mañana podemos vernos—.

Por supuesto—. Sonrió me dio un abrazo y lentamente caminamos a la salida.

El mes siguiente transcurrió muy deprisa, mi tiempo se dividía en ver a Naruto a espaldas de mi madre y ayudar a la misma con la limpieza del hogar me sentía terrible al mentirle pero no podía cumplir mi promesa de estar lejos de Naruto, el se había convertido en un bueno amigo, era la primera persona que me conocía mejor que mi madre, suena tonto pero en tan solo un mes se había ganado mi confianza, y tal vez mi corazón?, estaba en un dilema si bien seguía soñando con él, estos sueños tenían connotaciones románticas. Desde hace varias semanas pensaba mucho en el, aunque algo me intrigaba, tenía miedo de enamorarme y que el sintiera algo por la tal Sakura, note que cada vez que la nombraba adquiría cierto brillo en su mirada, pero luego cambiaba su semblante por uno más triste, tenía que saber que pasaba entre ambos, si bien no tenía el valor de preguntárselo, debía hacerlo antes que mis sentimientos cobraran mayor fuerza.

Un mensaje suyo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, estaba esperándome en nuestro parque, Salí disparada, hacia la calle con la velocidad de una bala. Luego de 15 minutos lo vi, estaba esperándome igual que todas las mañanas, en cuanto me acerque me diera un gran abrazo y me entrego una hermosa rosa roja.

—Muchas gracias Naruto es hermosa—.

—No tanto como lo eres tu Hinata—.

Charlamos durante largo rato, igual que siempre pero esta vez estaba decidida tenía que averiguar de una vez por todas si sentía algo por la tal Sakura.

— ¿Naruto? —.

— ¿Si? —. Contesto en con amabilidad mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Siempre me hablas mucho de Sakura, quería saber quién es, ¿acaso es tu novia o algo parecido? —.

Fue obvio que no esperaba tal pregunta, en sus ojos se denotaba sorpresa y tristeza tal vez había sido mal idea preguntarle eso.

—Lo siento— Comencé—. No tienes que hablar de ello, era simple curiosidad lo lamento.

Miro hacia el suelo y tardo lo que pareció una eternidad en volver a mirarme y responderme.

—No te preocupes—. Me miro de forma dulce—. Es solo que es una larga y triste historia.

—No me meteré en tus asuntos—. Le prometí y observe el brillante cielo azul que se imponía sobre nosotros.

Exhalo un largo suspiro antes de contestarme;

Hace muchos años cuando apenas iba al kínder, tenía dos mejores amigos,Sasuke y Sakura, desde la primera vez que la vi, me enamore, era tan solo un niño pero de verdad la quería, hacia todo tipo de cosas por llamar su atención, era algo payaso en esa época, pero era inútil ella solo tenía ojos para sasuke al igual que todas las otras niñas de la clase, constantemente lo retaba a duelos infantiles para ganarme el corazón de Sakura, aunque era un tontería ya que el solo la ignoraba y la llamaba molestia, sasuke desde pequeño siempre fue muy callado y reservado y se podría decir que misterioso tal vez por eso tenía tantas fans como yo las llamaba. Cuándo mi mama murió ellos me apoyaron muchísimo a pesar de ser tan pequeña Sakura me trataba de forma muy maternal, y cariñosa por primera vez, tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara aun mas. A medida que fuimos creciendo ella se canso de los desplantes de sasuke y comenzó a salir conmigo, aunque yo sabía que era un simple venganza, no me importaba la amaba. Hace alrededor de dos años en mi fiesta de cumpleaños yo estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que todos mis amigos y familiares, me estuviesen acompañando, aunque en un momento de la fiesta no encontré ni a sasuke ni a Sakura, comencé a buscarlos por todos lados hasta que por fin los encontré y estaban besándose; no reaccione de forma sensata hinata corrí hacia donde se encontraba sasuke y lo golpee con toda mi fuerza, el jamás de se defendió creo que sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, por su parte Sakura solo corrí a ambos de mi casa, me encerré a llorar por incontables días, casi no comía ni dormía no podía creer que dos de las personas a las que más amaba me hubiesen traicionado de esa manera.

Mi papa estaba harto de verme en ese estado así que nos reunió a ,sasuke y a mí el me pidió perdón y me conto que se iba de la ciudad, porque el sabía que si seguía aquí Sakura jamás lo olvidaría, estaba muy dolido porque él se marchara pero el orgullo se anteponía a cualquier otra emoción solo nos despedimos, y desde entonces no sé nada de él, a Sakura no la he visto mas y creo que es lo mejor, la ame demasiado pero jamás le perdonare lo que me hizo.

—Lo lamento mucho Naruto se que no debió ser fácil, pero si de verdad la amas tendrías que haberla buscado para preguntarle porque hizo lo que hizo—.

Me dolía el corazón era claro que el la amaba a pesar de todo, lentamente perdía la esperanza de que el sintiera algo por mí, salvo una amistad, sabía que no podría seguir estando a su lado por mucho mas tiempo, ya podía sentir las lagrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

—No Hinata, por lo que se también ella se marcho y espero no volver a verla en mi vida, además no quiero hablar de ella, más sino de nosotros—.

— ¿De nosotros? — pregunte confundida, ¿acaso había notado mis sentimientos y pensaba en rechazarme? — No comprendo.

—Hinata, Sakura es parte de mi pasado, quiero que tú seas mi presente y futuro tengo muchos días pensando en esto, y la verdad solo quiero decirte que no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo sino algo más que eso—.Me miro con esos potentes ojos azules y luego prosiguió a preguntar—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Me quede paralizada sencillamente no sabía que hacer, jamás ningún chico se había fijado en mi, y menos me había propuesto tal cosa no sabía que responder ni cómo actuar en casos como estos.

Lentamente se me acerco tomo mi barbilla entre sus manos, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo fuertemente sobre su pecho o tal vez era el mío, sabía lo que vendría a continuación así que solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar podía sentir sus labios moviéndose dulcemente sobre los míos, si bien era una inexperta deje que mis labios se amoldaran a los suyos, convirtiéndonos en una sola persona durante nuestro beso. Es exactamente así como siempre me había imaginado mi primer beso

— ¿Eso es un sí? —.Pregunto sonrojado.

—si si si... — Tartamudee.


	4. Capitulo 4

Ya que aceptaste puesto que no me abofeteaste, ¿no consideras que es el momento de hablar con tu madre? —. Pregunto inocentemente.  
— La verdad no es buena idea—. Admití con incomodidad, mientras esquivaba su mirada. —mamá me sobreprotege demasiado y ahora el decirle que tengo novio no es la mejor idea del mundo.  
— No sé, creo que la costumbre sugiere que el novio hable con alguno de los padres para hacerlo formal.  
— Lo ignoro nunca eh tenido novio o algo que se le parezca—.  
— No lo puedo creer—. Contesto mientras me miraba con incredulidad.  
— Creeme, puedes sentirte orgullo eres mi primer novio.  
— No te aflijas, si yo pudiese cambiar mi pasado me gustaría que tu también fueses la primera.  
Me miro, y levanto mi barbilla con un dedo y volvió a besarme con dulzura. Sí bien el tenia razón y ya era la hora de hablar con mi madre aun tenía que descubrir el motivo de su aversión a Naruto. Asi que por los momentos todo tendría que seguir siendo un secreto, le recordé que debía irme, pero esta vez insistió en acompañarme.  
Si bien no conversamos mucho en el trayecto nuestras manos se encontraban entrelazadas, y compartimos sendas miradas fugaces. Al cabo de un largo rato llegamos a mi departamento, sí bien era evidente que no queríamos despedirnos teníamos que hacerlo.  
— Bien creo que esto es todo por hoy—. Dijo con voz ronca, sin apartar la vista de mi rostro.  
— Lo sé, y no me importa tener que verte en las mañanas, es solo que a veces desearía verte por más tiempo—.  
— Pronto todo cambiara—. Afirme.  
Ensancho la sonrisa, se inclino lentamente y me beso por tercera vez.  
— Adiós Naruto—. Musite sonrojada.  
— Adiós Hinata —. Dijo y se marcho a paso lento.  
Cuando logre dejar de hiperventilar y entrar al departamento, estaba tan feliz y confundida a la vez; Horas atrás tenía miedo de que Naruto me quisiera solo como una amiga, y en estos momentos era su novia? Como podía ser esto posible definitivamente no lo sabia, pero poco me importaba la respuesta, Estaba Feliz y hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.  
El llamado de la puerta me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, si bien tenía la esperanza de que fuese Naruto sabía bien que él no sería tan arriesgado.  
— ¿Si quién es? —. Pregunte sin aliento.  
— Lo siento, soy tu vecina del departamento de abajo, ¿Me Preguntaba si podrías regalarme una taza de azúcar—. Contesto aquella femenina voz.  
Abrí la puerta lentamente y observe con detalle a la desconocida, tendría quizás mi edad, era de tez morena, ojos cafés tenia el cabello recogido en dos grandes chongos, en total era muy bonita.  
— Espero no molestar—. Sonrió con timidez. — A propósito soy Tenten.  
— Soy Hinata es un placer—. Conteste estrechando su mano e invitándola a pasar. —No me molestas al contrario estaba a punto de comenzar apenas a cocinar.  
— Comprendo, yo la verdad no soy del tipo que cocina mucho más bien, compró mucha comida callejera.  
— Eso no es muy saludable—. Le dije a modo de regaño. —Si no tienes otros planes puedo invitarte a comer.  
— No quiero ser una molestia, pero la verdad es que si me muero de hambre, pero no te preocupes te ayudare—Contesto con una hermosa sonrisa.  
— Está bien —. Coincidí— Puedes comenzar por picar estas papas.  
Al cabo de una hora, ambas terminamos la preparación del almuerzo, nos servimos nuestras raciones en dos pequeños platos y comenzamos a comer en silencio. Tenten era una persona muy amable, y sobre todo graciosa, me gustaba como nuestra conversación fluía sin problemas a pesar del hecho que éramos unas desconocidas.  
—Oye Hinata y ¿hace cuanto tiempo vives aquí? La verdad no te había visto—.  
—NO, Tenten la verdad no soy de las que salgan mucho.  
—Eso puede cambiar, veras Hinata, hoy abra una fiesta en el pueblo si quieres puedes venir conmigo es de disfraces así que solo abría que comprar el disfraz y listo—.  
—No lo sé Tenten, tendría que hablar con mi madre, sería mejor esperarla a ver qué me dice—.  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió y mi madre, entro si bien se sorprendió un poco, de verme en compañía de otra persona, en su mirada también se denotaba cierta alegría, ella mejor que nadie sabía que yo era una persona muy solitaria. Tal vez lo que más le gustaba era que yo estuviera con otra persona que no fuese Naruto.  
—Hola hija, veo que ya preparaste el almuerzo, muchísimas gracias por siempre ayudarme. —Dijo con una sonrisa y un gesto de agradecimiento en los ojos. — ¿Y bien me presentas a tu amiga?  
—Claro mamá, ella es Tenten nuestra vecina del departamento de abajo—. Respondí algo nerviosa ya que no estaba segura de cuál sería su reacción—.  
—Un placer Tenten yo soy Kurenai— Le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano. —Me alegro de que Hinata tenga una amiga aquí.  
—Un placer igualmente Señora, la verdad Hinata me contaba que no le gustaba salir mucho, y me preguntaba si tal vez ella podría ir conmigo a la fiesta de un amigo que se celebra en el pueblo la verdad no tardaremos mucho—.  
—Me parece una idea fantástica, está bien Hinata anda y diviértete un rato hija de verdad te lo mereces—.  
—Muchísimas gracias —. Le Conteste mientras la abrazaba.  
—Bueno señora Kurenai si nos disculpa iremos al centro comercial a realizar algunas compras y si no le molesta nos arreglaremos en mi departamento, como ya le repetí no llegaremos tan tarde.  
—Dime Kurenai, Tenten y está bien diviértanse mucho, y Hinata por favor te pido que me avises cuando hayas llegado—.  
—Lo prometo mamá —.  
Tenten y yo nos despedimos de mi madre y nos dirigimos al Gran Centro Comercial De Konoha, era inmenso no tenía la menor idea de que en el pueblo hubiera un edificio tan enorme, tendría alrededor de 2000 tiendas, muchos puesto de comida, y una enorme fuente en el medio del mismo las personas iban y venían mientras observaban las diferentes mercancías que las diferentes tiendas les ofrecían, estaba algo nerviosa jamás en mi vida había ido a una fiesta y no sabía cómo tenía idea de cómo comportarme.  
—Tenten la verdad ¿a tu amigo no le molestara que me lleves a su fiesta? —Pregunte nerviosa.  
— ¿Amigo? No hinata eso fue una mentira para que tu madre te dejara salir—Contesto mientras descendíamos lentamente en las escaleras eléctricas.  
— A la fiesta de disfraces organizada por la familia Uchiha—.  
— ¿De la familia Uchiha? ¿Quienes son ellos?  
— Son los encargados de la seguridad del pueblo, todos en esa familia están en la policía y trabajan directamente bajo las ordenes de la hokague y el rey, son muy importantes, aunque se rumora que aparte de su trabajo como protectores del pueblo manejan otros negocios, cosa que jamás se ah confirmado, pero aquí entre nosotras sí creo eso, son bastante raros muy pocas veces los vez fuera de su trabajo, y en su clan o familia tienen muchas reglas que nadie conoce, pero cada año organizan esta fiesta, se rumora que es para que los miembros jóvenes conozcan a futuras o futuros pretendientes, pero esto es solo otro rumor, aunque me gustaría que fuese verdad todos los Uchiha son muy apuestos—. Respondió mientras elevaba sus ojos al cielo.  
— Tal vez tengas suerte y esta noche conquistes a uno de ellos —. Le respondí divertida. — A propósito ¿que nos pondremos?  
— Aquí compraremos nuestros disfraces— Contesto mientras señalaba a una pequeña tienda que exhibía coloridos trajes en su vitrina.  
Tenten y yo entramos a la tienda y comenzamos a buscar entre los miles que había en ella, descarte algunos porque los considere muy reveladores aunque a Tenten le gustaban, y los tomaba para ella. Al final me decidí por uno de mosquetera el cual consistía en vestido corto, con un pequeño corset blanco y una falda roja con pequeños detalles azules, un sombrero negro y un antifaz negro, decidí entrar al probador y al mirarme al espejo note, que aunque era algo corto no revelaba demasiado la verdad me gustaba mucho el disfraz.  
Salí del probador y le mostré mi elección a Tenten, me quede boquiabierta al ver que ella había escogido uno totalmente de cuero, muy ceñido al cuerpo y totalmente negro, al observarlo bien me di cuenta que era un disfraz de gatubela.  
— ¿Y bien como me veo? —. Pregunto mientras hacía posturitas para que observara más el traje.  
—Yo Jamás podría ponerme algo asi, pero a ti te queda increíble Tenten—.  
—Gracias Hinata, si bien el tuyo se ve como se dice inocente, te vez hermosa que te parece si pagamos y nos vamos a mi casa se nos hizo algo tarde, y tenemos que comenzar a vestirnos.  
—Tienes razón vamos—.  
Luego de pagar los disfraces nos dirigimos al departamento de Tenten, y comenzamos lentamente a vestirnos, y a peinarnos, mientras poco a poco se hacía de noche. Cuando por fin estuvimos listas, no podía seguir ocultando mi nerviosismo, no sabía que esperar de aquella fiesta.  
—Oye Tenten, no te agradecí por haberme invitado, eres increíble muchas gracias—.  
—No hay de que Hinata la verdad, es bueno tener algo de compañía, como veras vivo sola y aparte de mis colegas de trabajo, y mis compañeros en las clases de artes marciales no tengo más amigos soy algo solitaria— Musito con tristeza.  
—Te entiendo perfectamente Tenten, pero al menos tú tienes cierta independencia, yo aun vivo con mi madre, y aun estoy buscando una buena universidad, y estoy desempleada a mi madre no le emociona la idea de que trabaje pero la verdad estoy algo cansada de que ella sola tenga que mantener el hogar y yo no la ayude—.  
—En eso te podría ayudar se que en mi trabajo están buscando nuevas empleadas así que tal vez podría ayudarte, pero luego hablaremos de eso, ya es hora de irnos, No estés nerviosa—. Añadió al mismo tiempo que me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos hacia la puerta.  
Luego de veinte minutos de esperar un taxi, llegamos a la enorme propiedad de los Uchiha Tenten tenía razón en su explicación de la misma, había muchísimas personas todas disfrazadas, muchos pequeños puestos que expendían bebidas y comidas a los invitados, y muchos guardias en los alrededores que vigilaban cualquier posible indicio de problemas.  
—Muy bien Hinata es hora, ¿estas lista? — Afirmo mientras le pagaba al dueño del taxi y salía del mismo.  
—Si vamos — Conteste mientras me aferraba a su brazo.  
Tenten y yo entramos luego de que los guardias revisaran nuestros pequeños bolsos, y disfraces para asegurarse de que no tuviésemos ningún arma, pasamos entre las personas, aunque notaba que muchos hombres nos miraban, lo cual me hacía sentir incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a que me observaran de esa manera, lentamente nos dirigimos al centro de la fiesta donde se podía divisar una enorme pista de baile con muchísimas luces que añadían al lugar un aire de centro nocturno muy bien decorado, varias personas se acercaron a invitarnos a bailar Tenten aceptaba con gusto pero yo la verdad no sabía hacerlo y tenía que rechazar las invitaciones.  
—Segura que ¿no te molesta que vaya? — Pregunto Tenten al tiempo que miraba al enmascarado que la había invitado—.Puedo quedarme contigo.  
—No anda diviértete yo iré a buscar algo de bebernos veremos aquí en un rato — Añadí mientras le picaba un ojo y ella se marchaba sonriente.  
Camine atravesando a las personas mientras buscaba un puesto de refrescos, pero era inútil había demasiadas personas me sentía algo claustrofóbica, tenía que alejarme de la multitud aunque fuese por unos minutos. Camine un largo rato hasta divisar una pequeña fuente hermosamente adornada, con infinitas luces y un pequeño ángel que vertía agua a la misma, no había nadie a los alrededores así que decidí sentarme por unos momentos, pero algo llamo mi atención había otra persona a pocos metros de la misma, me asuste un poco al ver que el extraño se sentaba al otro borde de la fuente; estaba también disfrazado pero no entendía porque estaba alejado de la fiesta, decidí dejar de ser cobarde y hablarle;  
—Supongo que no soy la única a la que le disgustan las multitudes—Pregunte.  
El extraño ni se inmuto, a mirarme supongo que si se había alejado era porque quería estar solo, tal vez no era propicio que le hablara así que decidí no hacerlo de nuevo y me dedique a contemplar la luna que se imponía sobre el oscuro cielo nocturno.  
—La verdad las odio— Respondió al cabo de unos minutos observando también al cielo.  
—Te entiendo, yo solo vine porque me invito una amiga—.  
—Ojala yo pudiese escaparme y no regresar— Añadió, mientras se quitaba el antifaz.  
Solo pude observarlo embobada era un muchacho moreno, de ojos negros como la misma noche, cabello del mismo tono y piel blanca, tenía un belleza hipnotizarte no podía describirlo pero mi corazón latía con fuerza al mirarlo. Aunque era apuesto se denotaba en su mirada una infinita tristeza, no podía ocultarla.  
—Tienes suerte al menos tu puedes escaparte, yo tengo que regresar allá dentro de poco—. Musito el extraño muchacho.  
— ¿Porque acaso te buscarían?—.  
—Exactamente y ya debo marcharme adiós—. Dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar.  
—Espera —. Le pedí antes de que se alejara—. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?  
—Sasuke—Dijo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.  
— ¿Espera no quieres saber mi nombre?  
—La verdad no, ¿pero creo que me lo dirás de todas maneras no es así? —. Añadió con disgusto.  
—Soy Hinata— Le respondí con cortesía.  
Al decirle mi nombre se paralizo como si hubiese sido alcanzado por un rayo y lentamente se acerco a mí, tenía los ojos completamente dilatados por el horror y todo el cuerpo le temblaba.  
— ¿Hinata? Eres Hinata Hyuga? —. Pregunto con la voz quebrada.  
—No soy Hinata Yūhi—. Le respondí sorprendida por su reacción.  
— Ya veo que aun no sabes la verdad, Hinata tengo que irme pero te aseguro que pronto nos volveremos a ver.  
— ¿A qué verdad te refieres? Que sabes de mi Sasuke.  
— Me tengo que ir —Dijo mientras se alejaba nuevamente—. Pronto tendrás las respuestas a todas tus preguntas.  
Por más que le grite que regresara, no lo hizo, me encontraba totalmente sola mas confundidas que nunca, antes quien era ese tal sasuke, y ¿porque me pregunto si era una Hyuga? ¿Y quiénes eran ellos? ¿Qué cosas sabia el sobre mi? En ese momento no lo supe, pero a partir de ese encuentro mi vida jamás seria la misma.


End file.
